poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Friendship
They looking around the city and they saw Perry and the others searching for something, and then Unversed is behind them Kazemon: Watch out! They save them Beetlemon: You must be Agent P, Pinky, Peter and Terry. Your owner and your friends are searching for you. We have o take you back. But they refused to go back Kazemon: You don't? Why? Then Unversed appeared Beetlemon: Looks like we have to fight. They are fighting them and they defeated them Socerymon: That's all of them. Beetlemon: Perry, you and your fitness have to go back. They still refuse and they left Kazemon: Guys, wait! Beetlemon: Come on, let's go find them. Hours later They are fighting the Unversed in Space and they saw 4 Star Gem Kazemon: This must be a Wayfinder that they were carrying around. Socerymon: So that's why they refused because they are searching for it. Beetlemon: Come on, let's go back! They went off to the Resistance Baljeet: Our Pets have been sighted. At that time, they are Dr Doofenshmirtz ship, wondering around the launch deck. Would you see that they are safe? Kazemon: Is Perry and the others look so stubborn? Phineas: No, they're not. They always have to do this for their mission. Beetlemon: Okay. We'll head back there now. They went off and found them Kazemon: Animal Agents! They saw them Beetlemon: We have to take you back, you can't leave your friends waiting. Socerymon: Our name is Socerymon, Beetlemon and Kazemon. And we have to take you back. They saw the Gem Star, they snatched it and they look happy Kazemon: So those were being to you? Beetlemon: Have you met, Kumamon and his best friends? They nodded means no Socerymon: Our Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon? They nodded means yes Kazemon: You know them how long? Perry use two finger Kazemon: Two Hours? They look happy Kazemon: Then you're alright. Then something attacked perry and it was Doofenshmirtz Dr Doofenshmirtz: I finally found you. Socerymon: Who are you?! You almost hit thst poor Platypus! Dr Doofenshmirtz: I am Dr Heiz Doofenshmirtz. And turn you into Cyborg. Anyway, perry, do you have one last word to say? Perry: (Chatting) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Alright! Time to get you! They are gonna fight them Kazemon: Looks like we have to fight. Pinky: (Barking) They are fighting him and they defeated him Dr Doofenshmirtz: I won't forget this! He escape and then the Resistance has arrived Phineas: Perry, what have I told you not to leave us like this. Perry look down Ferb: You've did a great job. Thanks. They look at Perry and the others Major Monogram: After you ran away from us, I have no choice but to relocate you. They look down, They are gonna leave Kazemon: Monogram, wait! Can you at least give them another chance? Monogram: Another Chance? They disobey their orders for this. Socerymon: But they need to have some Friends and Team. Disobey or not, they will at least have another chance. And they will succeed one. Monogram: Alright, I give them another chance. Kazemon: Thank you. She walk up to Perry Kazemon: My name is Kazemon. This is Beetlemon and Socerymon. And I like that charm you and your friend made. Perry look happy Beetlemon: Do you think maybe... My circle of friends could become part of yours? They look confuse Socerymon: Because we are you're Friends now. Our friends are Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon. That means we are friends. They look happy And they left